


I've got you under my skin

by Sweetsourwolf



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 21:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetsourwolf/pseuds/Sweetsourwolf
Summary: Set in modern day. A forbidden romance blossoms between shady uncle Richard and his beautiful niece Elizabeth.





	I've got you under my skin

She can feel his eyes on her during her cello performance. He stands somewhere off to the side, not one for crowds. Unlike his brothers who cheer and clap inappropriately.

Elizabeth finds it hard concentrate when he’s looking at her.

She finished quickly and accepts the applause, bowing her head politely. The room immediately starts to empty, everyone hurrying off to drink and chatter, until only two people remain in the room.

His footsteps are loud on the marble floor as he approaches her and Elizabeth feels her heart quicken. Her hand tightens around the wood of the cello, desperate for some kind of support.

“That was _exquisite_ , Elizabeth.” His words never fail to make her blush.

He must’ve noticed because next his fingers are touching her reddened cheek, stroking the skin gently.

Elizabeth’s breath hitches in her throat when the tip of his thumb graces her mouth.

She looks up at him and sees his genuine smile, the one he hides from everyone except her. She wants to kiss it.

“I’m – it’s _hot_ in here, _uncle_ ,” she says, as a means to explain her flushed state. His thumb's pressing down on her bottom lip now and she feels a dull throb between her legs. Her eyes flutter shut at the touch, wishing to feel his strong hands on her bare skin.

_“Elizabeth!”_

Her mother interrupts them and Elizabeth jumps and opens her eyes. Richard’s hand is on the back of her chair now, but her mother still eyes them suspiciously.

“Yes, mother?” she tries not to sound so out of breath.

“Come, people are asking where you are,” her mother insists and Elizabeth nods in reply.

Her uncle’s fingers twist around a lock of golden hair behind her back, and she bites her lip when he leans over to whisper in her ear. “Better listen to your mother.”

She feels a pleasant shiver run down her spine. “Yes, uncle.”

 


End file.
